Fire and Water
by Hime Nata Uchiha-Akasuna
Summary: Ini adalah ceritaku dan 'mereka'.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and Water**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

** Naruto Namikaze**

** Sakura Haruno**

** Sasuke Uchiha**

** Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Terselip Genre lainnya**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), Garing & sederet kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**Haa sedang kehabisan stok Judul, jadinya malah ketemu Judul yang -mungkin- tidak nyambung dengan isi ceritanya -_- Gomen-gomen! *Bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Tapi… Semoga aja isinya tidak mudah bosan! XD**

**Yosh! Happy Reading!**

**XxX**

Sakura Haruno, adalah nama gadis yang kini lebih memilih membaca buku Kimia lumayan tebal, menunggu teman-temannya yang lain datang. Yeah mengingat ia lebih awal memasuki ruang kelas XI-A. Sunyi dan hanya terdengar teriakan samar secara bergantian dari luar. Sakura tidak peduli.

Hum ada manfaatnya juga jika ia lebih dahulu memasuki kelas tersebut. Tidak ada tukang Gossip, teriak-teriak Bagaikan Tarzan hilang dikota, suara debuman meja maupun kursi terjatuh ketika sebagian siswa berlarian mengelilingi kelas, dan sebagainya.

Permintaan Sakura hanya satuuu saja. Tidak lebih maupun kurang.

Ketenangan.

Yeah walau **hanya **sementara, tidak masalah.

Apalagi, Sakura ingin sejenak tidak mendengar teriakan nan mengalahkan toa dari…

"Selamat pagi!"

Terlambat.

Sakura tidak merespon lalu segera membalikkan halaman berikutnya dan menopang dagunya.

"Ehem… Pagi, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Ya, pagi,"

Kedua pipi pemuda _yellow _tersebut membulat. Apalagi kumis kucing pada kedua pipinya, menambah kesan 'kawai' pada dirinya.

Merasa terabaikan, Naruto langsung menaruh tas tepat dibangku depan—tepat didepan bangku Sakura dan menarik salah satu kursi lainnya lalu menaruhnya disamping meja gadis itu.

"Umm… Sedang membaca buku Kimia ya?" Sakura mengangguk lalu membalikkan halaman kembali.

Naruto terdiam dan memikirkan topik apa yang pantas untuk berbicara dengan gadis didekatnya.

Walau terkesan cuek, tidak akan mengurangi rasa kagum Naruto pada gadis _pink_ ini.

"Sakura-_chan_… Sudah sarapan belum?" Sakura menggeleng dan pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari bukunya. Ternyata gelengan gadis itu, mengundang kernyitan dahi pada Naruto.

"Kok tidak sarapan dulu? Kalau sakit, bagaimana?"

Oh ayolah! Masa tidak sarapan satu kali, akan menyebabkan Sakura sakit?

Yang benar saja!

Mengingat gadis ini telat bangun, walau tidak kesiangan. Jika telat 10 menit, Sakura anggap itu sudah kesiangan.

Padahal jam dinding dikamarnya masih menunjukkan pukul 04.10.

Merapikan tempat tidur pukul 04.17, Mandi memakan waktu 10 menit, Mempersiapkan diri memakan waktu 20 menit, dan langsung berangkat sekolah. Dan satu lagi ia lupakan. Sarapan pagi.

Tunggu dulu!

Gadis itu memasuki ruang kelas pukul 05.02, karena selama perjalanan menuju Konoha Senior High School hanya memakan waktu 15 menit. Kemudian membaca buku baru memakan 8 menit, tiba-tiba pemuda Matahari itu muncul dari ambang pintu kelas. Itu berarti!

Naruto datang pukul 05.10!

Tumben sekali pemuda pemalas itu datang lebih awal?

Nyaris seperti Shikamaru. Naruto masuk kategori Pemuda Pemalas Kedua setelah Shikamaru.

Malas-malas begini, Naruto adalah wakil ketua OSIS—mendampingi Sasuke sebagai Ketua'nya.

Jangan salah. Walau ketampanannya kalah dengan sahabatnya, Naruto mempunyai _fansgirl _yang begitu menggunung, tidak termasuk Sakura. Sebaliknya, Naruto termasuk _fans _Sakura.

Kenapa tidak adil sih?

"Hum.. Bagaimana kalau Sakura-_chan _ku belikan makanan dikantin?" Tawar pemuda Matahari itu bersiap dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya. Ah, kawai!

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Tapi, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan.." Tolakan dari bibir sang gadis, bertolak belakang dengan perasaan gelisahnya. Sungguh. Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan pemuda yang selalu berbaik hati kepadanya.

Apa salahnya jika ia menolak sedikit kebaikan dari pemuda itu?

Alasannya, tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto lagi.

"Kau… yakin, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan menatap kedua mata biru langit milik Naruto.

Yeah Naruto yang memang dasarnya tidak terlalu peka, memilih tidak memaksa Sakura kembali.

Hening.

Terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

**XxX**

"Telepon aku, jika jam pelajaran usai!"

Gadis bersurai _indigo _tersebut mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. "I-iya, tapi, jika Neji-_nii _tidak bisa menjemputku. Tidak apa."

Pemuda yang mempunyai mata bulan seperti sang gadis, hanya terdiam kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat belajar, Hinata-_chan_.."

Hinata mengangguk kembali dan menatap kepergian mobil _Ferrari Enzo _putih milik kakak sepupunya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar teriakan histeris dari _fansgirl _yang hanya 10 langkah dari tempat ia berdiri. Hinata segera menoleh dan mendapati mobil _Lamborghini Veneno _berhenti tepat _fansgirl _berada.

Haaa gadis Hyuuga itu tidak heran. Malah setiap hari dan membuatnya nyaris mati bosan melihat mobil mewah terparkir sejenak disana untuk menurunkan seseorang didalamnya.

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda tampan _Emo _pada rambutnya.

Hinata dapat melihat, jika pemuda Es tersebut berbincang sebentar dengan seseorang didalam mobil.

Tunggu! Untuk apa ia melihat pemandangan seperti itu?

Hinata menghela nafas dan hendak melangkah menuju kelas.

Oh Kami-Sama! Kenapa Hinata sampai lupa?

Jika melangkah menuju ruang kelas XI-A, itu artinya Hinata harus melewati _fansgirl _yang berada disana!

Kini wajah Hinata cukup memucat dan segera menelan saliva.

Kau harus bisa, Hinata!

Berdoa sebentar agar ia dapat selamat wal afiat dalam melewati 'monster-monster' disana.

"Pe-permisi!" Hinata mengucapkan 'permisi' ketika ia berusaha menerobos penghalang dari gadis-gadis yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kkkyyaaa!"

"Sasuke-_kun_! I love you!"

"Kkyyaaa! Tampannya~"

Ukh, teriakan-teriakan tersebut cukup membuat telinga gadis itu pilu.

Ah ternyata hampir sampai menuju kelas. Ganbatte!

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebelah bahunya tersenggol dan…

**BRUK**

"Aduh…" Hinata merintih kesakitan dengan kedua telapak tangan yang berhasil menopang tubuhnya, namun resikonya… terluka.

Ternyata suara debuman kecil tersebut mengundang pasang mata untuk melihat keadaan sang gadis.

"Huuu… Masa segitu saja sampai terjatuh!"

"Halah! Palingan hanya tergores tanah saja…"

"Hm, mungkin ia hanya pura-pura terjatuh!"

Cemooh demi cemooh telah gadis Hyuuga terima. Entah kenapa, sang gadis tidak bisa membalasnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu didalam tenggorokannya.

Kemudian Hinata memejamkan mata dengan tetap berada posisi sebelumnya setelah terjatuh.

Perih.

Perlahan gadis itu menunduk dan terisak tanpa suara.

Ah Hinata memang rapuh diantara teman-temannya.

Bodoh.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia memilih untuk… menangis?

_Siapapun dia…_

_Tolong obati rasa perih dihati ini…_

**GREP**

"HHHAAAHHH!"

"Ke-kenapa?!"

"Ti-TIDDAAAKKK!"

Kenapa pada teriak-teriak sih? Berisik!

Tak lama masing-masing pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan cukup kekar.

'_Tangan siapa ini?'_

Refleks pandangan Hinata beralih ke kiri.

**DEG**

Ouh… Pantas saja pada teriak-teriak tadi, apalagi ada yang sempat pingsan ditempat.

Tampak wajah tampan sang pemuda cukup dekat dengan wajah Hinata ketika menoleh ke samping.

**Blush**

"Kau…baik-baik saja?" Pemuda bersurai _Raven _tersebut membantu sang gadis berdiri dengan hati-hati.

Yang ditanya belum melepas pandangan dari wajah sang pemuda, seperti…terhipnotis?

Tidak direspon. Ah sepertinya pemuda itu tidak membutuhkan respon sang gadis karena sibuk membersihkan sisa pasir pada kedua telapak tangan Hinata, menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Lebih baik, kita pergi bersama menuju kelas."

"E-eh?!" Seketika Hinata tersadar dan segera menunduk akibat pelototan dari _fansgirl _yang masih hidup*?* disana.

"Bawalah ini…" Sasuke memberikan sapu tangan dengan warna biru muda pada Hinata. "Tanpa penolakan."

Hinata menatap sejenak sapu tangan tersebut dan dengan ragu, ia mengambil sapu tangan tersebut ditangan sang pemuda.

Tiba-tiba sebuah genggaman hangat dengan jari-jari lembut mengajak yang lain untuk ikut dengannya. Ya, Hinata merasakan itu pada tangan mungilnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke melangkah menuju kelas—tak lupa dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja ia tolong.

'_Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun…'_

**XxX**

"Aha! Kau terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu, Naruto…"

"Hehehe, selama Sakura-_chan _berada disampingku, aku sudah senang kok!"

**DUAK**

"Jangan sembarangan, _Baka_!" Geram Sakura dengan kepalan tangan setelah memberikan bogeman mentah tepat ke kepala Naruto dengan telak. Yeah! 1-0!

"Ta-tapi kan… Itu kenyataan, Sakura-_chan_,"

"Pagi…"

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke samping.

Ah, kenapa sapaan barusan terdengar…lirih?

Apa ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja?

Sakura langsung menepis pemikiran barusan dan kini senyuman hadir diwajah cantiknya.

"Pagi, Hinata-_chan_.."

**~TBC~**

** Nata : **Haaa… Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1'nya! *Lompat-lompat kesetanan*

**Sakura : **Hadeuh… *Nepok jidat*

**Naruto : **Pagi!

** Nata+Sakura : **BERISIK!

**Hinata : ***Geleng-geleng*

**Sasuke : **Hanya kita yang tersisa, Hinata..

**Hinata : **Ah? I-iya. Hum, kalau begitu…

** All(-Naruto) : **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!

**Naruto : ***Pundung*


	2. Chapter 2

"Ta-tapi kan… Itu kenyataan, Sakura-_chan_,"

"Pagi…"

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke samping.

Ah, kenapa sapaan barusan terdengar…lirih?

Apa ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja?

Sakura langsung menepis pemikiran barusan dan kini senyuman hadir diwajah cantiknya.

"Pagi, Hinata-_chan_.."

.

.

…

**Fire and Water**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

** Naruto Namikaze**

** Sakura Haruno**

** Sasuke Uchiha**

** Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Terselip Genre lainnya**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), Garing & sederet kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Happy reading!**

**XxX**

Hinata mengulas senyum kemudian mendapati tatapan Naruto yang –mungkin- setelah ia datang, sudah memandang curiga ke telapak tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah sapu tangan.

Tentu saja, wajah Hinata sedikit merona akibat perlakuan Naruto secara diam-diam.

"Ehem,"

Naruto langsung tersentak kemudian menyandarkan diri pada kursi dengan kedua tangan dilipat ke belakang kepalanya.

"Hum, bukankah itu sapu tangan milikmu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto menyelidik ala _Detective Conan_. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak.

"Apakah aku harus menjawab?"

Kedua pipi sang pemuda kucing*?* menggembung kembali. Ah Author jadi ingin mencubitnya sekarang!

Tatapan gadis _pink _tersebut berubah cemas ketika mendapati telapak kiri Hinata sedikit terluka.

"Astaga Hinata! Kenapa telapakmu seperti ini?!" Sakura langsung meraih telapak kiri tersebut dan memandang cemas wajah ayu sang gadis.

"A-aku…ba—"

"Hinata terjatuh."

Sakura langsung menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke.

Hinata terjatuh?

Jika Hinata terjatuh, itu artinya Sasuke berada disana!

Tunggu. Sasuke?

Jika ada Sasuke, pasti disana ada _fansgirl_'nya!

Pasti Hinata terjatuh diantara _fansgirl_ disana!

Lho? Apa Hinata termasuk _fans_'nya Sasuke?

Aduh! Kenapa pemikiran Sakura makin lama makin ngelantur sih!?

Sedikit cemburu sih, kalau Hinata diselamatkan Sasuke.

Tapi, sekarang tidak boleh waktunya untuk cemburu pada sahabat sendiri!

Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan Hinata menyukai Sasuke?

_Well_, ini pengakuan. Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

Jadi, jika Hinata juga menyukai Sasuke, pantas dong jika Sakura cemburu!

Tapi…lebih menyakitkan jika Sasuke telah menyukai gadis lain—tentu bukan dirinya.

Tuh kan, makin ngelantur!

Sakura secepatnya menyingkirkan pemikiran _negative_ tentang Hinata dan Sasuke. Sekarang waktunya serius!

"Telapakmu harus diobati, Hinata! Jika tidak, akan menjadi penyakit walau ini termasuk luka ringan!" Tegas sang gadis Haruno langsung melepas tali tas dari bahu kanan Hinata dan melemparnya tepat mengenai tubuh Naruto. Yeah! 2-0!

"Ijinkan aku dan Hinata pada Kakashi-_sensei_, jika aku belum masuk kelas!"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, sementara Sasuke terdiam dengan tatapan datar.

Hum kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke mencemaskan keadaan Hinata. Bodohnya dia. Kenapa tadi tidak langsung membawa sang gadis ke UKS terlebih dahulu?

"Teme…kau menyukai Hinata?"

**XxX**

Sakura segera duduk ditepi ranjang—tepat disamping Hinata, dan mengambil tangan gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

"U-ukh,"

"Tahan ya, Hinata-_chan_?" Pinta Sakura lembut kemudian mengoles sedikit obat luka pada 4 goresan luka telapak kiri Hinata.

"Pe-pelan-pelan, Sakura-_chan_.."

Setelah mengobati luka pada telapak kiri, kini beralih pada telapak kanan yang sedari tadi menggenggam sebuah sapu tangan.

Sakura mengernyit sejenak memandang sapu tangan tersebut."Itu…milik Sasuke-_kun_?"

**Blush**

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapati wajah putih bak porselen sahabatnya, berubah semerah tomat.

"I-iya, Sakura-_chan_."

**DEG**

Kemudian Sakura hanya terdiam sesaat dengan pandangannya yang belum lepas dari sapu tangan biru muda tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, tangan sang gadis mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Hinata.

"Dari tadi..aku perhatikan. Sepertinya kau tidak ingin melepas sapu tangan ini—satu detikpun"

**DEG**

Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

Kenapa Hinata selalu menggenggam sapu tangan tersebut?

Bukankah jika diberi oleh seseorang, pasti akan menaruhnya didalam saku ataupun didalam tas, tapi—kenapa hanya Hinata yang berbeda?

Buktinya, sebulan yang lalu, Hinata dihadiahkan sebuah sapu tangan dengan corak ungu pada pinggirannya dari sang kakak sepupu, Neji.

Setelah menerima langsung dari Neji, gadis itu langsung menaruhnya diatas meja.

Perlakuan Hinata terhadap sapu tangan dari Neji, sangat berbeda dengan sapu tangan dari Sasuke.

** Readers : **Author! Kenapa jadi ngomongin Sapu Tangan sih?!

** Author : **Oh iya! Back to story!

"Eng, me-memangnya…ada yang salah? Hum, maksudku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_. Kau sangat benar ketika membawa sapu tangan itu. Yeah.. Sebenarnya aku iri sih, hahaha" Gadis _pink _itu tertawa renyah sejenak sembari mengobati luka pada telapak tangan kanan sahabatnya.

"Sakura…menyukai Sasuke?"

**XxX**

"Memang—" Setelah mendaratkan pantat diatas meja tempat dirinya dan Naruto, pemuda tersebut menatap datar ke Naruto dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada."Jika aku menyukai Hinata, kau juga menyukainya?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku menyukai Hinata. Tapi—aku mencintai Sakura."

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai tipis kemudian beranjak dari tempat dan berhenti memunggungi sahabat karibnya sejak Taman Kanak-kanak. "Akan ku pastikan…" Sasuke melirik ke belakang. "Sakura menjadi milikmu, Dobe."

Pemuda Namikaze tersebut menampilkan senyuman lebar terbaiknya.

"Akan ku pegang pernyataanmu itu, Teme."

Hening.

Kemudian Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk manis dan menatap kepergiannya yang kini menghilang di ambang pintu.

Sejenak, sang pemuda melipat kedua tangan dan menaruhnya dibelakang kepala, kemudian memandang langit-langit diruang kelas.

'_Apakah…aku dapat mendapatkanmu, Sakura?'_

**XxX**

"Begitulah, Hinata…" Sakura menaruh kembali obat luka pada tempatnya. "Namun, lebih menyakitkan jika Sasuke menyukai gadis lain dan—itu bukanlah aku."

Gadis bermata bulan itu berjalan mendekat dan mengelus lembut kedua bahu sahabatnya.

"Aku yakin dan sangat yakin. Jika Sakura-_chan_ bisa menyampaikan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke…pasti Sasuke akan memahami perasaan Sakura.."

Gadis itu tertegun sejenak dan menoleh untuk menatap wajah Hinata yang kini dihiasi sebuah senyuman hangat untuknya.

Ah entah kenapa, senyuman yang diberikan Hinata…dapat membuat jiwanya ceria kembali.

"Hum Hinata-_chan_, nanti sore…aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku kepada Sasuke-_kun_!" Ucap sang gadis dengan bersemangat dan merona tipis pada wajah cantiknya. Kemudian meraih kedua tangan sahabatnya. "Do'akan aku ya, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata langsung mengangguk satu kali dan tersenyum lembut.

"Semoga berhasil, Sakura-_chan_."

**XxX**

KRING KRING

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran Matematika hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah kalian." Ucap Kurenai-_sensei_ sebelum menghilang dari ruang kelas XI-A, tanpa menunggu respon dari seluruh siswa disana.

"Baik _sensei_!" Teriak Naruto lantang lalu menenteng tas miliknya. "Haaa pelajarannya sangat membosankan!"

"Hn."

Sejenak, pemuda Matahari itu melirik sahabat karibnya.

"Teme—"

"Aku harus latihan Basket, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke cepat, membuat Putra Bungsu Namikze tersebut langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ya, ya, ya.. Justru aku—"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Refleks Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura berdiri disamping Sasuke. Ah kalau gadis itu mencoba mendekati Sasuke, pasti ada maunya.

Sasuke tidak merespon, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. Itu saja sudah memberi tanda bahwa pemuda itu akan mendengar perkataan dari gadis disampingnya.

"Hum, kau akan latihan Basket sampai sore bukan?"

"Hn."

"Maukah kau…menemuiku sebentar ditaman belakang sekolah?"

Bingo! Benar kan?

"Hn."

Tidak ada penolakan. Tidak ada pertanyaan 'untuk apa' dari mulut Uchiha Bungsu itu.

Langsung menerima ajakan sang gadis.

'_Apa maksudmu, Teme? Kau—'_

Tidak ingin lebih lama berada didalam kelas karena tiba-tiba saja—hawa terasa sangat panas. Naruto langsung menenteng tasnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Marah, kecewa, takut—bercampur menjadi satu.

'_Kenapa? KENAPA?!'_

**BUK**

Pemuda itu langsung meninju dinding ketika sudah berada diluar kelas.

Tidak memperdulikan sakitnya pada kepalan tangan ketika meninju dinding cukup keras dan…menyakitkan.

Rasanya ingin sekali marah, namun kepada siapa?

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, seseorang dari balik dinding telah mengawasinya.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

**~TBC~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2! ^o^**

**Gimana? Kurang panjang? Gaje? Atau lainnya?**

**Sekedar Info :**

**Adegan NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku dan SasuHina memang selalu ada di cerita ini.**

**Ingat, belum tentu selalu ada adegan NaruHina/NaruSaku/SasuSaku/SasuHina akan menjadi pasangan pada akhir cerita nantinya.**

**Daripada ada penyesalan di akhir :**

**Bagi pecinta NaruHina yang tidak menyukai NaruSaku, pecinta SasuSaku yang juga tidak menyukai SasuHina, pecinta NaruSaku tidak menyukai NaruHina & pecinta SasuSaku tidak menyukai SasuHina. Harap klik 'Back'.**

**Tapi disini, kita semua adalah Saudara oke? ^.~/**

**Hum, bagi yang penasaran dengan cerita hingga habis…**

**Silakan DIBACA tidak masalah! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Nata tunggu Review dari para Readers! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih untuk **_**Ucul Uchil, Boom Boom, Hinatauchiha69, Kensuchan, Uzumaki Satoshi, Guest (Ada 3 Guest yang review o.O), Luluk Minam Cullen, Mi Nubi**_** ^o^/**

**Maaf telat ngucapinnya ^^v**

**.**

**.**

'_Kenapa? KENAPA?!'_

**BUK**

Pemuda itu langsung meninju dinding ketika sudah berada diluar kelas.

Tidak memperdulikan sakitnya pada kepalan tangan ketika meninju dinding cukup keras dan…menyakitkan.

Rasanya ingin sekali marah, namun kepada siapa?

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, seseorang dari balik dinding telah mengawasinya.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

.

.

…

**Fire and Water**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

** Naruto Namikaze**

** Sakura Haruno**

** Sasuke Uchiha**

** Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Terselip Genre lainnya**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), Garing & sederet kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Happy reading!**

**XxX**

**Tap Tap Tap**

Tak lama suara derap langkah pun terdengar jelas oleh kesunyian taman dan suasana sore yang menyejukkan hati. Tidak lupa, disuguhkan sebuah tebaran kecil bunga-bunga Sakura dengan semilir angin yang menyentramkan jiwa.

"Sakura…"

Refleks sang gadis menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum mendapati sang pujaan hati telah datang menemuinya. Perlahan sang pemuda mendekati Sakura dan berhenti tepat didepannya.

Hening.

"Aku tahu, kau akan datang, Sasuke…"

Sasuke tidak merespon. Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki tubuh Sakura, tiba-tiba perasaan gadis itu menjadi ragu.

"Sasuke…Aku menyukaimu.."

Tidak ada reaksi dari sang Uchiha Bungsu. Hanya memberi tatapan datar kepada sang gadis.

"Melebihi itu—Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke… Sangat mencintaimu," Sakura menatap tanah sejenak dan berusaha untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang kini begitu cepat.

Hening.

Sebelumnya, Sakura telah memantapkan hati untuk menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda yang di'idam'kannya sejak kali pertama masuk Konoha Senior High School. Dan, ia harus siap menerima jawaban dari lubuk hati sang pemuda saat ini.

Kemudian Sakura memejamkan mata dengan debaran jantung yang tak kunjung normal.

Harus siap, harus siap, harus siap untuk menghadapi jawabannya!

"Maaf. Aku mencintai seorang gadis dan gadis itu—bukan kau."

**DEG**

Ketika seorang gadis mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang begitu menyakitkan nan menusuk langsung keluar dari mulut orang yang sangat ia cintai, pasti ingin rasanya menangis maupun teriak kesetanan diatas jurang. Apalagi sampai bunuh diri. Tidak termasuk Sakura.

Perlahan wajah gadis itu dihiasi senyuman dan segera menunjukkannya kepada Sasuke.

Hum dari pandangan Sasuke, tidak ada penyesalan maupun kesedihan didalam senyuman tersebut.

Tegar menerima pernyataan menusuk darinya.

"Terima kasih atas jawabannya, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Kemudian Sasuke melangkah pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun untuk gadis yang baru ia tolak. Apakah tidak ada rasa bersalah kau terhadap gadis itu?

"Jadilah sahabatku, Sasuke…"

Sasuke berhenti dan melirik ke belakang. "Aku bersedia."

Senyuman lebar mengembang manis diwajah Sakura, sepertinya jiwanya kembali ceria. Baginya, cukup menjadikan pemuda yang ia cintai sebagai Sahabatnya. Walau telah ditolak, Sakura tidak akan bertindak bodoh dan nekat untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu.

Cukup sebagai Sahabat, Sakura sudah sangat senang.

Namun…

Siapa gadis yang telah mencuri hati Sang Tuan Muda Uchiha tersebut?

**XxX**

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Tidak merespon.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Tidak merespon—lagi.

"Naru—" **BRUK**

Mendengar debuman samar tersebut, refleks Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Hinata!" Pemuda itu langsung berlari mendekati sang gadis dan segera membantunya berdiri."Kenapa kau ada disini, Hinata? Nanti kau—"

"A-aku cemas…" Hinata bergumam pelan dengan kepala menunduk. Membuat pemuda didekatnya tercengang sejenak.

"Maksud—"

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun _tak segera pulang?"

Naruto terhenyak sesaat dan ketika Hinata mendongak, kedua maniknya bertemu dengan kedua mata bulan tersebut. Segera, Naruto mengembang senyumannya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa? Memangnya…kau mau ikut denganku?"

**Blush**

"Ah? E-etto, a-aku—"

Tuh kan gugupnya kumat!

"Hahaha… Apa salahnya kita berjalan bersama, untuk menikmati indahnya sore hari?"

**Deg Deg Deg**

Oh ayolah Hinata! Ini sebuah kesempatan untukmu bukan?

Ingat! Kesempatan tidak boleh dibuang sia-sia.

**Glek**

"Um.. E-etto…" Kini sang gadis Hyuuga tengah memainkan kedua jemarinya satu sama lain. Suatu kebiasaan jika Hinata sedang gugup. "A-ayo.. Naruto-_kun_.."

'_Argh! Seandainya kau adalah Sakura, Hinata-chan..' _Frustasi Naruto dalam hati dan langsung menggenggam tangan sang gadis didekatnya. "Tapi—apakah aman?"

"Ja-jangan terlalu lama m-membawaku, Na-naruto-_kun_."

Senyuman—yang sukar dibaca oleh Hinata, kini hadir diwajah tampan yang disukai gadis itu.

"Aku tak akan membawamu pergi lebih lama, Hinata.."

**XxX**

"Terima kasih.."

"Datang lagi ya, _Forehead_!"

Refleks Sakura menoleh ke samping kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Iya, aku akan datang kembali dengan membeli bunga yang berbeda, _Pig_!" Sakura berseru riang dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tepat pada ambang pintu.

Ino melipat kedua tangan disamping setelah mendapati 'sahabat kecil'nya menghilang.

"Huh, dasar. Akan ku tunggu, _Forehead_.."

Sebenarnya, pertemuan antara Dua-Gadis-Penggosip tersebut begitu jarang. Hum terbilang 'begitu', tidak juga. Mengingat keduanya telah menjalin persahabatan sejak Taman Kanak-Kanak dan harus berpisah ketika menginjak Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja sikap keduanya tidak pernah berubah.

** Author : **Huhuhu.. Jadi ingat sahabat Nata disekolah *Curhat*

** Readers : ***Ngasih tisu bekas*

"Wah! Ternyata Sakura sudah pulang ya?"

Ino menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah sedang kerepotan membawa dua keranjang besar, pastinya isinya bunga yang baru saja dipetik dari Kebun Yamanaka.

"Aha! Sepertinya ada yang harus dibantu nih!" Serunya hendak mengambil alih salah satu keranjang dari lengan Inoichi, dan refleks dapat dihindarkan.

"Jangan dulu. Ada telepon untukmu, ketika kau sedang melayani Sakura.." Ucap Inoichi santai kemudian berlalu menuju ruang tengah. Seketika mengundang kernyitan dari sang gadis.

"DARI SIAPA, AYAH?!"

"TEMANMU, SI RAMBUT NANAS!"

Astaga! Si Rambut Nanas? Bukankah itu…

Seketika Ino melangkah tergopoh-gopoh dan berhenti tepat didepan telepon diatas meja kecil. Langsung menempelkan gagang telepon pada telinga.

'_Ah! Masa iya sih? Dia menelponku tadi?'_

Hendak menekan satu nomor saja, rasanya begitu ragu-ragu.

'_Pasti ayah sedang bergurau.'_

Ingin menelpon 'dia', Ino urungkan dulu. Perlahan meletakkan kembali gagang telepon lalu menyembunyikan _blue eyes_'nya didalam kelopak sejenak.

'_Bodoh! Kenapa kau seperti ini sih, Ino?! Bukankah dia—tidak perduli padamu?'_

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan urat-urat didahinya mulai berkedut.

"AYAH! GURAUAN AYAH TIDAK—"

KRING KRING

"Ah!" Gadis itu terpekik dan secara spontan, Ino mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi…_"

"_Bisa bicara dengan—Ino Yamanaka_?"

Aha! Ternyata Inoichi tidak bergurau dan ini semua…nyata.

Seketika wajah Ino merona padam dan tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

Seseorang disana sedang ingin berbicara dengannya?

Hey! Bodohnya jika tidak bisa membedakan antara suara laki-laki dan perempuan.

Bodoh? Tentu saja! Toh, perempuan didalam Keluarga Inoichi Yamanaka—hanya Ino. Setelah kepergian Sang Ibunda, perempuan satu-satunya didalam Keluarga ini…hanya Ino Yamanaka sendiri.

Hahaha, rasanya gadis ini ingin tertawa sepuas-puasnya.

"_Iya, aku ada disini, Shikamaru Nara.._"

**XxX**

Semilir angin yang selalu membawa ketenangan didalam hati, membantu gadis bernama Sakura Haruno cepat melupakan Peristiwa Pahit didalam kehidupannya.

Ditolak Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura berdiri diatas hamparan luas disertai hijau menyegarkan jiwa disana. Sebuket bunga _Lily _telah tergenggam manis pada kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya dibelakang punggung.

Ah, rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak sepuas mungkin.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba membuang rasa pedih didalam lubuk hati paling dalam.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BENCI PADAMU!"

"Sakura-_chan_…"

**DEG**

Spontan Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Naruto?!" Kemudian _Emerald _miliknya mendapati seorang gadis tepat disamping sang pemuda. "Hinata-_chan_? Ka-kalian—"

"S-sakura-_chan_? Kok sen-sendirian?"

Mendapati pertanyaan tersebut, refleks Sakura segera memalingkan wajah dari pandangan Naruto dan Hinata. Dan langsung menghapus cairan bening pada sebelah pipinya. "Ah, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri." Lirihnya menatap Naruto dan Hinata secara bergantian dengan senyuman.

"Sakura…"

"Oh iya! Kalian berdua juga! Darimana saja, hm?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sa-sakura…"

"Ah~ Aku paham sekarang!" Mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Pasti sedang—"

"SAKURA! KAU BOHONG!"

**DEG**

Bagaikan kilatan yang sangat menyakitkan—sehingga Sakura hanya terpaku ditempat.

"PASTI TELAH TERJADI SESUATU BUKAN?!"

Sakura terhenyak sejenak dan menatap lekat Naruto, namun seolah yang sang gadis dapatkan hanya bayangan Sasuke pada diri Naruto. Ini aneh sekali.

"JAWAB SAKURA!"

**GREB**

Naruto langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura sehingga kedua manik keduanya telah bertemu. "Ku mohon…"

Air matapun tak dapat terbendung kembali dan mengalir dengan mulus pada kedua pipinya.

Sakura menyerah.

Sejujurnya ia ingin seseorang untuk tempat sandaran. Dan…kini Sakura dapatkan orang itu.

Namun apa daya, ada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi telah berdiri terpaku memandang dirinya dan Naruto. Tatapan sendu.

Sekilas, Sakura dapat melihat sebuah cairan bening telah mengalir mulus pada sebelah pipi Hinata. Apakah gadis itu sedang..menangis?

Refleks Sakura melepas diri dari cengkraman sang pemuda dan mengambil kembali sebuket bunga _Lily_. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, Naruto.."

"A-apa?! Sa-sakura…"

Kemudian Sakura menoleh dan memberikan sebuket bunga cantik kepada Hinata. "Jangan khawatir, Hinata. Aku tidak akan menyukai Naruto.."

**DEG**

'_Sa-sakura? Kau pasti—bercanda bukan?'_

Naruto tercengang sesaat.

Ah selama ini dugaan Naruto benar.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura kepada Hinata, cukup membuat hatinya tersayat. Sudah cukup.

Sebelum pergi, Sakura sempat tersenyum untuknya. Dengan ditemani semilir angin—Sakura telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Bagaikan bunga Sakura yang telah hilang terbawa angin. Dan mendarat entah dimana.

Rasanya kedua kaki tak sanggup kembali untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh. Kini lututpun telah menyentuh tanah hampa dan menatap kepergian Sang Pujaan Hati.

'_Sebenarnya..Kau akan mendarat kepada siapa, Sakura?'_

**~TBC~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 3! *Cium lepi***

**Maaf jika chap 3 ceritanya makin gaje TT_TT Karena otak sedang setengah error*?*, jadi ceritanya cukup berantakan deh.. Gomen! *Bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Oh iya, Nata sengaja menaruh adegan 'sedikit' ShikaIno, mau dimunculkan lagi tidak? Soalnya adegan ShikaIno terlanjur menggantung XD**

**Oke! Jika cerita ini kurang panjang, kurang puas, kurang apapun.. Silakan bilang! ^o^/**

**.**

**.**

**Ups! Review'nya ya! XD *Ditendang Readers***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Arigatou **_**untuk Readers yang setia mengikuti Fanfic gaje ini ^^v *Tebar **_**kiss**_

***Readers langsung tepar o.O**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata. Aku tidak akan menyukai Naruto.."

**DEG**

'_Sa-sakura? Kau pasti—bercanda bukan?'_

Naruto tercengang sesaat.

Ah selama ini dugaan Naruto benar.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura kepada Hinata, cukup membuat hatinya tersayat. Sudah cukup.

Sebelum pergi, Sakura sempat tersenyum untuknya. Dengan ditemani semilir angin—Sakura telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Bagaikan bunga Sakura yang telah hilang terbawa angin. Dan mendarat entah dimana.

Rasanya kedua kaki tak sanggup kembali untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh. Kini lututpun telah menyentuh tanah hampa dan menatap kepergian Sang Pujaan Hati.

'_Sebenarnya..Kau akan mendarat kepada siapa, Sakura?'_

**.**

**.**

…

**Fire and Water**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

** Naruto Namikaze**

** Sakura Haruno**

** Sasuke Uchiha**

** Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Terselip Genre lainnya**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), Garing & sederet kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

_**Moshi-moshi**_**! Balik lagi bersama Nata imut! *Dilempar sendal***

**Um, maaf Publish sangat lama karena Kuota habis dan kesibukan di Duta u,uv Sekali lagi, Nata minta maaf! *Bungkuk-bungkuk***

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Happy Reading!**

**XxX**

_Aku Tidak Akan Menyukai Naruto.._

Sakura terbangun dan segera menyentuh kepalanya yang sedari malam begitu nyeri. Sesaat ia mencerna kejadian kemarin sore.

'_Apakah—Naruto marah padaku?'_ Otak jenius milik Sakura kini tidak dapat berpikir jernih kembali. Sakura tidak mengerti sendiri. Mengapa kemarin ia mengucapkan perkataan yang–mungkin dapat menyinggung perasaan Naruto?

Se'ganggu-ganggunya Naruto kepadanya. Sakura menjadi menyesal karena terlanjur mengucapkan 'sangat pedas' kepada Hinata tentang Naruto.

_Well_, Sakura memang selalu melontarkan kata-kata 'super pedas' kepada Naruto, dan ajaibnya, pemuda Namikaze tersebut tetap mengganggu Sakura. Toh, namanya juga Naruto mengagumi—ehem, menyukai Sakura.

Tapi…kemarin begitu berbeda.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah pemuda yang terpaku disamping Hinata. Diam dan Gelap.

Apakah itu semua hanya perasaan Sakura?

Gadis itu langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat untuk menepis pemikiran yang sedari malam telah mengganggunya dan…terbebani.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandi hanya 10 menit, Sakura duduk dan bersandar pada sisi jendela kamarnya sambil memasang satu-persatu kancing seragam.

Hening.

Semilir angin di pagi hari perlahan menghapus semua beban pada dirinya. Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak dan terbuka kembali.

**DEG**

Tampak seorang pemuda dengan surai _blonde_'nya yang damai diterpa angin, kini terhenti. Refleks dari bawah, _blue sapphire_ telah bertemu _emerald_.

'_Naruto!'_ Jerit Sakura dalam hati dan langsung membalikkan diri dari tatapan Naruto dibawah.

'_Jangan melihat kesini!'_

Hening.

Tidak ada teriakan yang mampu memekakan telinga.

Tunggu. Apakah Naruto yang dilihat Sakura, adalah Naruto—Asli?

_Stop Sakura!_ Apakah otak kejeniusanmu telah menghilang dan digantikan oleh otak kengawuran? Kemana pemikiran jernihmu, heh?

Tidak ingin ambil pusing. Sakura langsung merapikan diri dan menyambar tas miliknya. Sebelumnya, Sakura tidak mengecek lebih dahulu. Apakah Naruto masih berdiri disana atau tidak.

"Ohayou _Sasori-Nii_!" Sembari menuruni anak tangga dari kamarnya, sang gadis _pinky_ langsung menyambar roti tawar tanpa selai _Strawberry_ kesukaannya. Tidak lupa menyapa sang Kakak Kedua Tersayang.

Ternyata tingkah sang Adik, menyebabkan terhentinya sarapan sang Kakak.

Sejenak pemuda _Babyface _tersebut melirik Sakura dan segera meraih pergelangan _Otoutou_'nya—sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan meja makan. "Ada apa, hm?"

Hening.

Akhirnya Sakura memilih menggigit sisi rotinya, ketika mendapati tatapan tenang nan menusuk dari Sasori.

Haaa jika dibandingkan dengan tatapan menusuk dari sang Kakak. Lebih baik, Sakura memilih menyerahkan diri untuk ditusuk oleh berjuta-juta pedang tajam!

Demi dicium Manda, Sakura tidak kuat melihat tatapan itu!

Tampan-Tampan Menusuk Hati. Itulah sebutan untuk Sasori—Si Kakak Kedua.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Sakura tersadar dan langsung menggelengkan kepala. Membuat rasa penasaran Sasori memuncak dengan kedua mata telah menyipit. Tatapannya itu lho! ***Author** ngacir* *Diseret balik **Readers***

_Good Job, Sakura Haruno!_

Semakin membuat Sasori penasaran, semakin Sakura sukar membuat alasan untuk _Nii-san_ Tersayang.

Jika ke'penasaran'nya Sasori rendah, keselamatan Sakura masih didapat. Jika memuncak?

Sakura menelan paksa rotinya dengan sebelah pergelangannya masih digenggam oleh Sasori.

"Err, um…yeah i-itu…"

"Hm?"

'_Seandainya kau bukan Kakakku, sudah aku tendang dari tadi ke Planet Mars!'_ Umpatnya sambil terus mencari alasan yang sangat tepat. "Um, a-ano—"

"Sudahlah, Sasori. Jangan terlalu memaksakan Adik Kecilmu itu.."

Refleks Sasori dan Sakura menoleh ke pemuda yang kini menarik kursi makan. Ah ternyata Sang Kakak Tertua muncul.

Dewi Keeruntungan masih berpihak kepada Sakura.

"Tch!" Sasori langsung membuang paksa pergelangan tangan Adiknya dan melanjutkan memakan roti tawar selai _Blueberry_.

"_Arigatou _Pein-_chan_! Aku Berangkat!" Seru sang gadis dan langsung meninggalkan wajah Pein yang kini berubah menjadi masam. Sementara Sasori hanya terkikik setelah mendengar embel-embel _chan _dibelakang nama _Nii-_san'nya.

"DASAR ADIK DURHAKA!"

"Sudahlah, _Nii-san_. Lagipula, _Suffix Chan_ juga cocok untuk—GLEK" Sasori menelan paksa makanan ketika mendapati aura tidak enak tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kau…"

Selamat bersenang-senang, Sasori!

**XxX**

"Uuh! Semua ini gara-gara Sasori!" Sakura terus berlari dan sesekali menerobos orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang disana. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran maupun tidak enak dari siapapun.

Pikiran Sakura melayang sejak kemarin—sampai sekarang.

Mengingat tadi gadis itu menunggu _taxi _dan telah terbuang 15 menit. Padahal 15 menit adalah waktu selama perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Kenapa terbuang sia-sia?

Masa bodoh.

Sakura memilih berlari bagaikan dikejar berpuluhan Polisi daripada menjadi patung didepan rumah.

Kali ini, Dewi Keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya.

**BRUK!**

Tuh kan! Apa kata Author bilang barusan?!

Otomatis sang gadis langsung terjatuh ke belakang dengan mendaratkan cukup keras pantat lebih dulu ke tanah.

"Ukh.."

"Sakura-_chan_! Maaf!"

Suara ini…suara yang telah familiar masuk ke dalam telinga Sakura.

Refleks Sakura menengadahkan wajah dan mendapati wajah dengan kumis kucing pada pipi pemuda tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan_, tidak apa-apa?" Setelah membantu sang gadis berdiri kemudian membersihkan pasir-pasir kecil pada seragam dan rok gadis itu.

_Aku Tidak Akan Menyukai Naruto.._

"TIDAK!"

**DEG**

Naruto tersentak sesaat lalu menatap kedua mata Sakura yang kini meneteskan air mata.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_?"

Perlahan kedua bahu bergetar dan menundukkan kepala. "Tolong…"

"Sakura.."

"Tolong jangan terlalu baik padaku, Naruto!" Hendak melangkahkan kaki agar menjauh dari sang pemuda, namun pergelangannya lebih cepat didapat.

"SAKURA!"

**GREB**

Sakura terbelalak ketika seluruh tubuhnya telah terkunci oleh kedua lengan kuat milik Naruto.

"Kau—masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin ya?"

**DEG**

Walau bibir tak terucap sepatah katapun, tapi hati kecil Sakura telah berkata 'ya'.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sakura.." Kini sebuah pelukan telah melonggar pada tubuh Sakura. "Kita bisa menjadi Sahabat, kan?"

Oh Kami-_sama_, ini terlalu cepat untuk Sakura.

Entah karena apa, perasaan Sakura telah berubah menjadi—kecewa?

Kenapa harus ada rasa kekecewaan pada dirinya?

Padahal, Sakura tidak—menyukai Naruto bukan?

Untuk kali pertama, Sakura tidak suka pernyataan yang terdengar sedikit pahit dari Naruto. Namun untuk memastikan perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda ini..

Sakura langsung mengiyakan apa yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita menjadi Sahabat!" Seru Naruto dan langsung merangkul bahu Sakura dengan senang hati.

'_Kenapa kau sangat senang, Naruto?'_

**XxX**

"Uuh, lihat mereka berdua, Shikamaru! _So sweet_~"

"Tch. Pemandangan merepotkan."

Ino langsung menyikut kesal perut Shikamaru. "Huuu! Bilang saja jika kau iri pada mereka, kan?"

"Ck, _mendokusei_!" Akhirnya Shikamaru memilih bungkam dan menatap malas kedua insan tengah berpelukan dibawah pohon Sakura.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru sendiri sempat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kapan ia bisa seperti itu bersama—gadis disampingnya? _Well_, tahu kan, siapa gadis yang ingin sekali Shikamaru peluk?

Namun, itu semua hanya _ilusi _belaka.

Gadis disukainya telah menyukai lelaki lain. Ehem, kata gadis itu sih, ia sedang menyukai seorang lelaki yang nyaris setiap hari hobinya melukis.

Jika dibandingkan dengan hobi lelaki itu, Shikamaru memilih tidur satu bulan penuh.

Ah bodohnya dia. Yang selalu mengharapkan gadis itu menyukai dirinya yang Pemalas.

**PUK**

"Hei, Shikamaru!" Seru gadis itu sambil menepuk pelan pipi Shikamaru, refleks pemuda itu sedikit tersentak kemudian mengedarkan pandangan kikuk ke Ino.

"Hm? A-apa?"

Ino menghela sejenak. "Kita sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahmu.."

"Ah?" Kini pandangan Shikamaru mengarah pada kedua gedung kokoh yang begitu megah berpisah dan saling berhadapan. Ah Ino benar, itu Konoha Senior High School—sekolahnya.

"Cepat masuklah! Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat masuk! Sepulang sekolah nanti, kita bertemu disini ya!"

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal pada diri Shikamaru.

"Tapi, bukankah—"

**CUP~**

"Sampai nanti, Nanas!" Ino berseru dengan lambaian tangan ke Shikamaru dan menghilang pada belokan.

Shikamaru membeku. Kemudian menyentuh sebelah pipinya—bekas ciuman dari sahabat perempuannya.

Inilah alasan Shikamaru menyukai gadis itu sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Sebuah senyuman tipis pun hadir diwajah tampannya.

'_Sepertinya…aku akan bermimpi indah hari ini..'_

**XxX**

KRING KRING

"Baik, sampai disini pelajaran Sejarah hari ini. Selamat pagi.." Ucap Kakashi-_sensei _sembari membuka buku saku pada sebelah tangannya dan berlalu keluar kelas.

"PAGI, _SENSEI_!"

"Oi Shikamaru! Dari tadi tidur mulu! Bangun napa!?"

"Hmmm… Jangan ganggu mimpi indah-ku, Kiba! _Mendokusei_!"

"Teme~ Ke kantin nyok!"

"Tidak."

"Huh! Dasar Pantat Ayam!"

"Ck, _Shut up_, Dobe!"

"Hinata! Tolong hapuskan papan tulisnya! Karena sekarang giliranku membuang sampah.."

"Ah? Ba-baik, Tenten-_chan_."

Kemudian Hinata beranjak dan hendak mengambil penghapus papan pada kotak kecil, namun tidak ada.

'_Lho? Kemana penghapusnya?'_ Pikirnya bertanya kemudian mendekati lemari kelas pada sudut ruangan.

Tampak kedua laki-laki yang sedang kejar-kejaran untuk merebutkan sesuatu.

"Hei! Itu milikku!"

"Enak saja! Ini milikku, bodoh!"

**BRUK**

Tiba-tiba salah seorang diantara kedua laki-laki tersebut menyenggol punggung Hinata, sehingga sang gadis oleng dan menabrak lemari didepannya—dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Justru tabrakan barusan mengakibatkan ketidakseimbangan lemari, terlebih lagi…Hinata tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Ah! L-lemarinya akan menimpa Hinata!"

"Hinata-_chan_! Cepat menyingkir dari situ!"

Nihil. Kini Hinata merasakan sebelah kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan.

Perlahan lemari tersebut menghuyung ke depan, tepat mengarah Hinata.

"AWAS!"

"Teme! Kau mau kemana?!"

Sudah terlambat. Hinata tidak dapat menggerakan kaki kanannya dan—lemari didepannya akan menimpanya. Mungkin ia akan mati.

"KKYYYAAA!" Jeritnya ketika lemari tersebut beberapa detik akan membunuhnya.

**BRUAGH!**

**~TBC~**

**Akhirnya saya kembali membawa Chapter 4!**

**(Readers : Kemana aja lu?!)**

**Ah maaf-maaf! Oh iya, Nata tambah sedikit nih. Disini Sakura mempunyai dua kakak kandung, tau kan siapa? Um, kalau Sasori jadi **_**Nii-san**_**'nya Sakura, masih cocok. Tapi kalau dia…*Ngelirik Pein* *DiRinnegan***

**Oke! Ceritanya makin ngawur ya? Atau apa?**

**Baik! Jangan lupa Review'nya! XD *Ngacir***


End file.
